The chance meeting
by Erin Elric
Summary: Saizo saves a woman's life who askes him to help her get to Edo. But is there more to this woman then what it seems. I'm still bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! My first SDK fic. I haven't wtached all of the episodes of the anime yet. I'm up to the 20th episode I think I could be worng. Read review no flames please. If there is ooc I'm sorry I'm bad about that. Oh and this crappy computer has no spell check so there will be spelling errors. Oh yeah I'm bad with names so if I misspell anyones name let me know okay.

The chance meeting.

Ch 1 Then he saved her.

Siazo sat there at the resturant in the small village. Yukimura had sent him there to keep an eye on what was going on there, which was nothing. He didn't mind doing things like this but half of the time it was mostly a wasted effort. He drank his tea quietly when he heard a woman scream. He looked up to see a young woman in a green kimono being attacked by a group of thugs. 

"Come here prety lady." Said one of the thugs.

"Yeah we on't hurt you much." Said the other grabbing her.

Siazo quickly relized that the young woman needed help. He ran over there and grabbed the thug's hand. "Let the lady go."

The thug released her. "Am I supossed to be afried of you?"

Siazo drew his sword.

They screamed then ran off.

Siazo put his sword up and turned to the young woman. "Are you okay miss um?"

"Megume and yes I'm okay."

He smiled and was getting ready to leave.

"Wait I didn't even get your name or get to thank you."

He turned to realize she was walking up to him. "I'm Siazo Kiragakure."

"Well Mr. Siazo you must let me repay you."

He held up his hand. "No need to I'm happy to help anyone in trouble."

"Umm… speaking of trouble. I'm travleing to Edo and I need a body guard but I can't find any one who'll do it so I was wondering if you would be my guard."

"I'd help but…"

"Your busy huh? Figured, let me guess you protect someone important."

"Yeah, I protect Yukimura Sanada."

"Oh…"

Now he felt bad. "Maybe he'll let me help."

"Really?"

"Yeah we have to ask him though."

She smiled brightly. "Thank you Mr. Siazo!" She exclaimed hugging him.

"Your welcome."

Next chapter coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back. Read review no flames please they are bad for my health.

**To Syuuria ( ):** Thanks I knew I'd mess up someone's name. I didn't realize I had been spelling it wrong the whole time.

But on a good note I finished the whole anime finally. Took me forever but I watched it all of it. If ooc sorry I'm bad about that. Spelling? Still bad at that over look it. Still if I misspell anyone's name let me know okay. One more thing _italic _is thought.

Ch 2

They arrived at Yukimura's place.

"Lord Yukimura." Said Saizo walking up to him.

"Ah hello Saizo. Who's the lovely lady?" said Yukimura.

Saizo blushed as Megume giggled.

"I am Megume. Mr. Saizo saved me…"

"Oh he did did he?" he asked looking at him.

"Yes." Said Saizo

"Lord Yukimura, with your permission I would like him to escort me to Edo."

Yukimura smiled warmly. "Of course, but I would like to go with you."

"Really? Okay. Thank you very much Lord Yukimura."

"Please just call me Yukimura. You must be tired why don't you stay here tonight."

"Thank you."

"Sasuke show her to her room."

After the two of them left Yukimura looked at Saizo. "She's cute."

He blushed again looking down he figured that Yukimura wanted Megume for his own.

"I think you two would make a cute couple."  
"Huh?" he asked looking up with a rather shocked expression on his face.

"I said 'you two make a cute couple' you should date her."

"R-really? Are you sure?"

He laughed. "Don't tell me I have to give you permission to date her."

"N-no Lord Yukimura."

"Well good." He said standing up. "I was worried for a minute. It's time for some sake." He said walking into the house.

He sighed then walked into the house.

The next day…

They were walking to Edo now. "Come on every one." Said Yukimura taking the lead.

"Wait!" called Sasuke running up to him leaving Saizo and Megume alone.

_"Great what do I say? What do I do?" _thought Saizo

"Your so quiet." Said Megume almost in a whisper.

"S-sorry."

Yukimura looked back at them to see the uncomfortable silence that had fallen the two of them. He knew he had to do something to help his shy friend. "Hey I'm really tired how about we stop for the day."

"But Yukimura we just-" said Sasuke.

"Shh." Whispered Yukimura coving his mouth. "So how about it?"

"Fine by me. I'm not used to all this walking around." Said Megume.

At the inn…

Saizo was in his room watching the night sky.

"Saizo." Said Yukimura walking into his room.

He looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Want to go get some thing to eat?"

"Sure."

They both went to the dinning area.

"I saw that you were having problems talking to her." Said Yukimura.

He blushed and looked down at the table.

He chuckled. "Your so silly Saizo."

"I don't know what do say to her, Lord Yukimura."

"Talk about anything. The weather, herself, yourself, ask her why she wants to go to Edo. Which I was wondering myself. Has she told you anything?"

"No." he sat there thinking for a minute.

"You okay?"

"Yeah.. where is Miss Megume?"

"I don't know."

Sasuke walked up to them. "Hey what's with this having dinner without me."

"Oh sorry Sasuke I needed to tlak to Saizo alone."

"Well are you done talking to him?"

Before Yukimura could say something, Saizo stood up.

"Here take my place."

"Saizo." Said Yukimura in a prostesting voice.

He didn't say anything and simply walked away.

Yukimura sighed loudly. "Sometimes I'll wonder if I'll ever understand him."

Saizo was walking back to his room. When he noticed Megume standing in the garden.

She looked up at him. "Hello Mr. Saizo."

"Hi."

She picked a flower and walked back into the inn. "May I talk to you alone?"

"Sure." He said walking toward his room with her following her.

They walked into his room.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked sitting down.

She sat beside him twirling the flower. "This flower is beatiful isn't it?" she asked.

_Great now what do I say?_ He asked himself.

She laughed. "Most men would say somethin 'witty' like 'it's not as beatiful as you'"

"Is that what I'm supossed to say?"

"Your so cute and funny."

He blushed bright red.

"I like you a lot."

"I- uh like you too." He finally managed to say.

"I never did repay you for saving me." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"Megume…"

She laughed. "Never change allways stay the way you are." She said getting up.

He grabbed her by the arm, pulled her into a tight embrace then kissed her.

Unfortunely for them the door opened. "Hey did you ever find Miss Megume- Whoa!" yelped Yukimura jumping back.

Saizo let go of Megume who quickly left the room.

"Ummmm…" said Saizo blushing yet again.

Yukimura laguhed. "Sorry next time I'll knock." He said leaving.

Next chapter coming soon. Please read and review no flames.


End file.
